Marion Logan
Marion Logan was the mother of Callum Logan and the grandmother of his two sons Max Turner and Harry Platt. She accompanied her son to a mediation session in March 2015 after he got into a feud with Max's stepfather David Platt over his son's custody. When Callum and David went into the session, Marion began to chat to David's mother Gail McIntyre in the reception area and the pair got along well, agreeing that they needed to be the voice of reason with their feuding sons. At a later session, Marion joined in with her son where David was on edge due to the non-appearance of Gail. He barely held it together and blurted out that Callum's past criminal record was not behind him and he was still dealing in drugs. Marion, her rose-tinted specs on, accepted that her son had done wrong in the past but he had since put it all behind him. In September, Marion and Callum arrived at Bessie Street School to pick up Max - who had been sent home after being poorly. A couple of weeks later she attempted to contact Callum on his mobile, unaware that he had just been killed by ex-girlfriend Kylie Platt, following his attack on her sister-in-law Sarah. Just over a fortnight later, Marion turned up in the Rovers asking for Sarah and informed her that she feared Callum was missing. Although Sarah explained that they'd split up a few weeks earlier, she was visibly shaken - still reeling from the previous week's events and went outside to get some fresh air. Marion accompanied her back to No.8 where Marion also received a frosty reception from David and Kylie. After hearing that Max didn't want anything more to do with his father, Marion was ordered to leave the house, with David telling her that they'd be in touch if Callum got back in touch with them. Marion turned up to the house again a month later and began to grow increasingly worried as she still hadn't heard from Callum, stating that he'd never forget her birthday. When she began to question David, Kylie and Sarah as to whether they were hiding anything, this prompted an angry David to throw her out once more. In late-December, David bumped into Marion while Christmas shopping. Marion - accompanied by a police officer - explained how she'd had her purse stolen and feeling sorry for her, David treated her to a coffee. It was then she revealed that she'd fallen out with her sister about Callum and had nowhere to go for Christmas. Feeling guilty, David offered to take Max to visit her, and the pair went to her house on Christmas Eve. Marion made a visit to Weatherfield General during the following March, after being tipped-off by Gemma Winter that Sarah had gone into labour, with Callum's child. An enraged Sarah told Marion in no uncertain terms to keep away from both her and baby Harry, and threw her out of the hospital room. In May, Callum's body was uncovered from its hiding place of the Platts' converted garage. Marion, believing David to be the killer, confronted him and slapped him across the face. A few weeks later, Marion visited St. Mary's Church, and asked the vicar Billy Mayhew if he would conduct Callum's funeral. She told Billy about how Callum started to change at the age of 12, getting in the with wrong crowd and how she hoped he would return to his old self, which never happened. She also told him of her wish that Callum would get justice and his killer would be put behind bars. Billy was put in a difficult position, because he was friends with Sarah and knew what kind of person Callum really was. He also knew details of the murder that Marion and the police were unaware of. Regardless, Billy agreed to conduct the funeral which took place a few days later. However, he walked out partway through the service, feeling too conflicted. Todd Grimshaw talked some sense into him and the service continued. After the service, Marion asked Sarah if she could be involved in her grandsons' lives but Sarah gave her no response. as Marion in 2015]] List of appearances 2015 *Wed 18th Mar *Mon 23rd Mar (1) *Mon 23rd Mar (2) *Fri 11th Sep (1) *Mon 28th Sep (1) *Mon 19th Oct (1) *Fri 6th Nov (1) *Fri 6th Nov (2) *Wed 23rd Dec 2016 *Wed 23rd Mar *Mon 30th May (1) *Sun 12th Jun *Tue 14th Jun 2019 *Wed 16th Oct (2) *Fri 18th Oct *Mon 21st Oct (1) *Mon 21st Oct (2) *Wed 23rd Oct (2) *Tue 24th Dec 2020 *Mon 20th Jan (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Teachers Category:Logan family Category:Residents of Ecclestone Estate Category:2015 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:2019 minor characters Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Articles which need to be updated Category:2020 minor characters